iTry To Tell Him
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: Takes place during iSaved Your Life.  Sequel to iWas Jealous.  Summary: Freddie gets hurt and Carly blames it on herself!  They get together, but will Carly ever confess to Freddie?  Sequel to come after this!


iTry To Tell Him

Oh my God. He's wrapped up in bandages and all bruised up. _Because of me_. Some say I moved on. I have three words for them.

_I. Never. Did.

* * *

_

There he was. In his Galaxy Wars themed bed. Spencer and I just came over to visit Freddie. And of course, his mom hates me since I'm the reason he's hurt. Freddie insists that it wasn't. Oh God, I really do love him. After Mrs. Benson left, the three of us started talking.

"She's pretty upset." Freddie said.

"Really?" Spencer asked, sarcastic.

"No…" I said, sarcastic, in unison with Spencer.

"How you doing?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. Pretty sore."

"Sore? You have a broken leg and your hand's all smooshed and it's all my fault." I felt really bad about this. _I_ should've been like this, not him.

"It's not your fault!" Freddie insisted, sort of cutting me off.

"Yeah, it is! If I had seen that stupid truck coming, you never would have-"

"Stop!" He insisted.

"Hey look!" Spencer interrupted. "His toes stick out of his cast!" He then got down and started playing with them. "This little piggy went to market! And this little piggy got hit with a truck!"

"Spencer!" I exclaimed.

After we talked for a little while more, Freddie told Spencer where the bathroom was. Then it was just the two of us, _alone._ Oh God, he's adorable. I played with his toe.

"You saved my life."

He scoffed a little. "Come on…"

"Sam said that truck would've run right over me!"

"Maybe."

"Hey, you guys in here?" We heard Sam's voice. Really? I need to be alone with Freddie!

"Yeah, we're in Freddie's room!" I called out to her.

"Did I hear Sam" Spencer rushed out.

"Yeah, she-" Freddie began.

"Ahh!" Spencer spit a paintball out of the paint thing.

"Ahh!" Mrs. Benson came back. Oops. And she was carrying the flowers, but they looked…demolished.

"Uhh…I'm sorry, I-" Spencer began.

"What happened to the flowers?" I interrupted.

"I soaked them in bleach and pounded them with a mallet." She replied.

Okay, so Freddie was serious about that!

* * *

At about six o'clock the next day, I went to visit again. Mrs. Benson was _not_ very pleased with that, but she let me in.

"Where is he?" I asked when we got to his room.

"In the shower. He's taking his first cleansing since the accident _you caused_." Okay, I know she hates me (I mean, who wouldn't?), but really?

I sighed. "Mrs. Benson-"

She put her hand up and made an 'eh' sort of noise. "I have to go to the pharmacy to get his meds." She turned towards the bathroom. "Freddie, I'll be back in thirty-six minutes!" She turned and when I thought she was going to finally leave, she whispered, "It should have been you!" After that, she left.

I put the snacks down and looked around his room a little. Suddenly, I heard a crash.

"Freddie?" I'm nervous now.

"Mom?"

"No, it's Carly! Your mom left, what happened?"

"I fell!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but-argh, I don't think I can get up!"

"Alright, I'll come help you." I began walking near the bathroom.

"No, don't come in here!"

I backed away. "Why not?"

"'Cause, I'm…in the shower!"

"Well, you can't just lay on the shower floor for 36 minutes!" I started to look around his room. "Uhh…Just a sec!"

"Aww!" He sounded so in pain and it was _my fault_.

I went over to his dresser and found a pair of goggles. Then I looked through his dresser and after seeing his underpants, I found two socks and put them in the lenses of the goggles.

"Hang on!" I had shouted when I was getting the thing prepared.

"All right, Freddie! I can't see anything, I'm coming in!" So I was basically blindfolded. This is hard!

"Where are you?"

"Down here."

"Can you turn off the water?"

"Uhh…yeah, here." I turned the faucet off.

After a little while, I led him to his bed and he set himself down. After him telling me to do so, I took off the goggles.

"That was scary. And wet."

"Yeah, ahh, thanks for helping me."

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't need my help."

"Will you stop with that?" He slightly cut me off.

"You know, everyone at school's saying you're a hero."

"I don't feel like a hero." He shrugged a little.

"Well, you are one. To me."

And before I knew what was happening, I leaned down and kissed him right on the lips.

* * *

Soon, we were smooching it up. He was shocked, his eyes were open, but then he closed them and we continued to kiss.

"Freddie, I got you some AHH!" Mrs. Benson's arrival was unexpected and scared us both. I left after getting beaten with his underwear and rushed out the door. Once I got out, I leaned against his door. I just kissed Freddie! On the lips! And his mom saw it too! Oh my God.

"Hey Carls." Sam just came out dressed in camouflage and sticks so she sort of looked like a tree.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

"You scared me."

"Yeah, I saw that."

"What were you doing behind that bush?"

"Lying in wait. So I can get the drop on Spencer when he gets home."

I nodded, forcing a fake smile.

"Man, you look even whiter than usual! You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied and I'm sure she saw right through it. I walked over to my door and started getting my key out.

"Freddie okay?"

"Yes!" I said a little too harshly. "What are you? The girl of many questions?" I finally got the key in and went inside.

"Uh, what just happened in there?"

"I kissed Freddie!" I slammed the door shut.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

I let her in and she sat down on the couch. I told her everything, including that I never got over him.

"So, you're saying, that all those guys you 'liked' were just so that you could hide your feelings for Freddie?"

"Yeah, pretty much…" I started fiddling with my bracelet.

"So, why'd you two stop smooching it up?"

"His mom."

"His mom?"

"Came in, saw us, started beating me with his underwear…"

"Ahh… That's a new one…"

"Yup."

We sat in silence for a bit.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if you can…do something for me?"

"Like…?"

"Distract Mrs. Benson so that Freddie will be alone for a while and we can talk and stuff?" It all came out as a question.

"Ahh, I see what your saying. Wait here a sec."

"Okay."

Sam went around the apartment, getting multiple things out.

"Okay. Be in the bathroom."

"Sam, what is this really-?"

"Shush! You'll see!"

After a couple of minutes, Sam came back, her hair wild.

"Okay, now I'm gonna scream in the hallway. Pretend someone came and took all of my school stuff and my mom couldn't afford to take me anywhere. Just act, okay?"

"Got it."

We went outside into the hallway.

Sam screamed.

"Sam!"

"Carly! Someone just took all of my stuff and jumped me!"

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"What's going on?" Mrs. Benson burst out with Freddie.

"Mrs. Benson! You have to help! Sam got jumped and someone took all of her stuff!"

"What?"

"Yes! Her mom can't afford to buy anything for her, so please help my best friend!"

"Of course!" She turned to Freddie. "You'll be okay with Carly?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied, obviously catching on. We shared a glance and I knew he understood.

"Hurry! They might be back!" I screeched.

"Sam, come with me." Mrs. Benson and Sam left together.

Freddie and I were left alone.

"Come inside to my apartment." I invited.

"Gladly."

* * *

We both sat down on the couch and started talking.

"So, you told Sam to do that?"

"Yeah, I told her about…the kiss…"

"Oh."

"But, we're alone now. For a while, at least. Should we continue where we left off?"

"Yes, please."

I smiled. I scooted closer to him and I leaned in. I kissed him, short and soft. As time went on, we started kissing longer and more passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We were making out, but not going too far. I never wanted this to end.

* * *

The next day at school, well, let's just say it was…_chaotic_. There were girls going up to _my guy _and fussing over him. Oh, and this chick started asking if he wanted to go to her beach house or whatever and then right there in front of her, I started kissing him and she went away. Oh yes, I'm very protective. So stay away from _my Freddie_.

"Well good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Benson." Sam joked, laughing a little.

"Sam…" I started.

"Stop." Freddie added.

The bell rang.

"Ooh, second bell." I gave him a peck on the lips. "See you after class."

I went off, not knowing that when I left, I was basically letting Freddie out of my life for a long time.

* * *

Later that night, I was playing this video game when Freddie came up.

"There you are!" I exclaimed.

"Here I am. Spencer tell you I was coming over?"

"Yeah. He said you needed to fix something on the iCarly site?"

"Uh-huh. I'm just gonna bump up the speed with this eight-cord three gigahertz server." He help the said server up.

"Ooh, I love it when you talk all techy."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's cute and geeky at the same time. It's cukey,"

"You've never called my tech talk 'cukey' before."

"Well, that was before, we, you know…"

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and we kissed.

After I pulled away, to my surprise, he grumbled.

"You retreated." I said.

"I didn't, _retreat_."

"You kinda did…"

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing. It's just um, so are we, are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"I don't know, maybe…"

"Oh."

"Well don't say 'oh' like that!"

"I just said 'oh'!"

"No, you said it like you were at a raffle and you won a prize and you found out the prize was just a can of soup so you go, 'oh'."

"You know I like you way better than most soups."

I laughed a little. "Well, yay."

"Now, what do you want to do? Kiss or bump up your four-score gigojam server?" I asked.

"Eight-cord three gigahertz." He corrected.

"Yeah, that's really interesting, come here."

We kissed and, just like previously, he grumbled when I pulled away.

Then we started talking about the whole foreign bacon thing about Sam and how the bacon 'changes you' and we decided we would wait a while until we would date again.

"I should, probably, get home, so my mom can spray me."

"Well, I'll, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Um, listen. When we kissed before, I didn't realize that would be our last one. For a while, so, I was thinking, maybe if you'd wanted to-"

I cut him off with a kiss on his cheek.

"Night Freddie."

I walked away as the elevator closed.

"_You loved what I did._

"_Maybe we should wait until this whole 'hero' thing dies down."_

His words echoed in my mind, him not knowing that I loved him before the accident.

* * *

**sequel 2 this story! plz review and visit blogs and other fanfics! thx peeps! :)**


End file.
